


Help!

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>help, I made Itachi a massive uke! it's his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shisuicune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuicune/gifts).



> this is a gift to shisuicune, who's birthday is today!!!
> 
> itachi is very uhm... inexperienced and young. don't judge!

Itachi couldn't stop trembling.

 Shisui's hands that ran across his chest and the breath that kept hitting his ear made shivers rise across his skin.

It all felt a bit too good, but it was the knowledge of what was coming next that had Itachi riled up, and ready to spring.

Itachi whimpered as Shisui touched a sweet spot of skin at the side of his chest, and he was feeling too sensitive to everything Shisui was doing, his touch, his scent, those noises he made when Itachi accidentally bucked against his hard groin that was pressed against him..

Shisui's palm slipped under Itachi's pants, and Itachi, sweaty and heart beating furiously, jumped.

“Itachi, we can stop if you want to.”

“No,” Itachi bit. He had been intimate many times with Shisui before. He wasn't as self conscious about his body as he had once been, but when it all came down this, it felt like no matter how many times they got together, Itachi was still afraid.

Of what, he didn't know, and being clueless angered him. He was finally going to go all the way with Shisui, today. And he really wanted it, but that alone couldn't rid him of his fear of the unknown.

“Are you sure? I'm not doing anything you don't want to.”

Shisui's persistence was frustrating, and Itachi awkwardly spun around in Shisui's arms so that he could face him, and cuddle in the other's embrace, just for comfort and emphasis.

“I know how you can be sometimes,” Shisui continued, his finger tapping the side of Itachi's head, and Itachi blew out a puff of air against Shisui's naked skin in exasperation.

“I wouldn't joke about this, Shisui,” he said, and Shisui smiled wider than ever and it made Itachi's heart skip a beat.

“Alright,” Shisui declared, and he took a not so subtle hold of Itachi's ass and squeezed just right, not enough to hurt, and clashed their groins together.

Itachi gasped out, and hated his traitorous body as he grabbed a tight hold of Shisui's shoulders.

Itachi could keep his cool during any battle, but if Shisui just touched him, he always failed to keep himself under control.

Not having control was not something Itachi enjoyed, much.

He tried to wrap his shaking legs around Shisui's, and gain some momentum and give instead of only receiving, but Shisui's grinning lips were clashing with his own and he was just receded to a hot mess.

Shisui was quick to use the situation, and flipped them so he was hovering above Itachi, and without further ceremony started to unbutton Itachi's pants.

It made Itachi feel hotter, as he tried not to squirm around, and was biting his lips to keep from saying more embarrassing things.

As Shisui's hand dove inside his undone pants, and grabbed a steady hold of Itachi's cock, he couldn't help but shamelessly buck into it.

It was quickly pulled out to the cool air, and Itachi was panting, hands clutching onto the sheets of Shisui's bed for some leverage.

“You know, I really love you like this,” Shisui said, but Itachi wasn't certain whether he was mocking him or whether he was serious.

No, Shisui was honest. It was Itachi who was mocking himself.

“Shisui,” was all that Itachi could say as Shisui gave a few pumps, Itachi's body coiling itself with delicious pleasure, but he released it before anything more happened and proceeded to gracelessly pull off Itachi's pants.

Then he was quick to get out of his own, while Itachi kept lying on the bed, waiting in torture, trying to not feel awkward.

Shisui had been as much touched as him, but Shisui was not near as hard.

It felt like defeat. 

Especially when a few glances Shisui's way made Itachi feel like he'd be able to come any minute now.

He couldn't come before they got to it, right?

Shisui's pants out of the way, and the lube having been conveniently placed, Shisui was getting right down to business. Itachi was grateful.

Still, even how many times they've tried, the feeling of Shisui's finger slipping into him was odd. However, Shisui's hot mouth was sucking on his thigh and he was easily forgetting about the discomfort.

Shisui took his time, and Itachi had never been more impatient in his life. His face was burning hot and so was his cock, and Shisui's wet lips against his smooth, sensitive skin wasn't helping.

It wasn't as easy to ignore the discomfort when another finger entered, and Itachi couldn't help but let his fear and insecurity rise against.

_What if it would hurt?_

Shisui spent an awful long time to stretch him, and kept failing finding that good spot. Perhaps Shisui was nervous, too?

The third finger was almost painful, but Itachi liked it. This way, his cock wasn't about to explode every move Shisui made, but Shisui could feel it, too, as he craned his neck and was suddenly placing kisses at the very organ.

“Oh!” Itachi cried out as his hands latched themselves in Shisui's hair, as if they moved on their own, and he was pulling at the locks to get Shisui away from there.

Itachi was constantly riding on the edge of orgasm and his body was screaming for release, but Itachi really felt like he had to fight it. Getting Shisui's mouth off him would be a good start.

“Get on with it already,” Itachi groaned out, and his voice sounded weaker than anything.

Shisui looked at him, carefully, analyzing his writhing form and Itachi was still trying to learn being comfortable naked before the other one.

“I just want your first time to be good.”

The reassuring voice definitely calmed Itachi's insides, but Itachi felt like they could drag it out another time. Because as Itachi saw it, this wasn't going to be their last time.

He couldn't voice his thoughts though, and instead just pathetically whined, and Shisui's intense gaze was making his heart flutter and his legs feel weak and powerless.

“Ok..” Shisui whispered, sitting up from being crouched down by Itachi's crotch, and carefully pulled his fingers out.

Itachi's vision was almost spinning as he waited for Shisui to get ready. It felt almost like an out of body experience, trying to calm his body that seemed on fire, especially those places where Shisui would accidentally nudge as he moved over on their bed.

A calming hand that felt so right on his hip was the final signal, as Itachi felt the wet tip of Shisui's cock nestle up by his ass.

“Itachi, you have to relax,” Shisui murmured, concerned, but his voice thick and sending shivers down Itachi's body.

“Maybe I should loosen you up a bit more, first,” Shisui voiced, but Itachi shook his head.

Now or never.

As Shisui started to push through, Itachi realized that it didn't even hurt as much as he had thought, yet. Shisui had definitely worked him open, and the task wasn't impossible. The feeling was bizarre, but it wasn't a turn off.

 Itachi exhaled, not even noticing he had been holding his breath, and let his vice grip on the sheets loosen.

“Are you good?” Shisui asked, and Itachi, who was biting his lip again, nodded.

Shisui kept going as Itachi lied still, his eyes closed, and as Shisui fully breached him he definitely felt like he was in, deep.

Shisui waited for Itachi to settle, but a slight shift in hips made Shisui's cock press against the spot that Itachi had been waiting for all night, and as that feeling spread through his body like electricity, Itachi couldn't hold it in any longer.

“Shisui,” Itachi said, restrained and testing the waters, but uttering his delicious name as his body tightened up and squeezed around Shisui's cock that was hitting him in all the right places made it all the more intense, and he was coming harder than he's ever done before.

His orgasm lasted longer than usual, and it felt stronger than ever, as he kept tightening around Shisui's erection.

Shisui held still as Itachi calmed down.

Itachi's head was spinning and he felt slightly fatigued and ready to pass out from the pleasure.

He opened his eyes in shame as he looked at Shisui, who was smiling at him, but didn't say anything.

Shisui pulled out, and as Itachi was about to protest, he leaned down for a kiss.

Itachi was a reduced to being limp and powerless as his body felt light, but Shisui's kisses kept him feeling heated for the other.

His face was probably the darkest shade of red, yet, even more so when Shisui's strong legs gripped his thighs and squeezed them together, and proceeded to push his hard cock in between.

It was then a show for Itachi, to watch and admire and feel, taking in everything he loved about the other man as he kept fucking the space between Itachi's sensitive thighs.

Itachi wanted to tell Shisui he could keep fucking his ass, but he was wordless as he kept watching Shisui's face, frowned with pleasure.

And it didn't take too long for the other to cover Itachi's stomach with cum, heavy drops falling down, mixing with his own.

Shisui's hair was a mess, and Itachi was certain that this was the most beautiful he'd seen the other be. Especially with a new glow to those rose tinted cheeks.

“We're doing this again, right?” Itachi asked, still breathless.

“What, are you already getting hard again?”


End file.
